reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gboyers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tiktaalik (Talk) 08:23, April 11, 2010 Wiki Skin Yup, I was thinking about changing the link colours to something that would be easier to read, but I couldn't think of a different colour and kept it this way. Yellow links just so people would notice them, and think "it looks bad compared to the other text, so I need to make it into an article/redirect). I doT\n't understand what you meant with the last half of your message though, but I'll try to read it again. It would be great if you can help me with the template thing though. Can you give me an example on the wikia here of what it looks like now? And if it's possible, I can make it look like the items on the mainpage. If you have some ideas for the red links, you can send me a message, thanks for bringing it up again too. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 09:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at those two now, is this better or is it not what you meant? I'll try to make the links better in the meantime. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 09:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories and Red Dead Revolver :Discussion moved to Forum:Category Structure Admin I gave you admin rights. I figured, you should be able to do a lot of good on this wiki if you ever wanna help out. Not as if you'll abuse them ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Funny that you should mention that, just planning to work on that. But it's very late, and honestly, I would much rather do this when I have a clear head/am truly awake. I'll get to it tomorrow morning though. Got a lot to do though, the policies, achievent pages, categories. too much for now. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we will use the Like This style for creating pages, like on the Grand Theft Wiki, decided that it's better. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Right on! I never knew making you an admin would be that good on the wikia. Nice job on the policies, you're really improving this place. Big time Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and don't forget to add to your userpage. It may look awful with that big GTAIV thing you've got up there, it's for newer users to see who is who, and instantly see who is an admin when they get on their pages. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Namespace Yeah, sounds like a plan. I mean, nobody should be able to, just like that, edit Red Dead Wiki: Policy or pages like that, you know? That's why we have those discussion pages. So, I would like it like that. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Please see Forum:Achievements and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ausir(talk) 22:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Rockstar contacts Hi, could you e-mail me at ausir@wikia-inc.com? We'd like to contact Rockstar about maybe doing some swag giveaway at the Red Dead Wiki, maybe you know who we could contact about it? Ausir(talk) 19:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) DLC Trophy/Achievement name Hey there I noticed that you changed the Well done DLC trophy page to be titled Well Done. How I entered them in the Trophies/Achievements page is how they are displayed on the PS3 Trophy List. So, in this case, there is no capital D on "done". I have undone the name change, but it still shows "Well Done". Is there any way we can change it back to "Well done" without there being another redirect? Same with: "Stake a Claim". No capital C in "Claim". "Struck Gold". No capital G in "Gold". "Friends Indeed". No capital I in "Indeed". Thanks! I don't mean to be a bother, it's just Lordofthelargepants got ticked at me for changing the Semi-auto Shotgun to Semi-Auto Shotgun so I thought I'd let you know :P Juicestain09 16:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to blame you, I just saw your name on the name change in the history so I thought I'd let you know. But ya, if that's a Wikia guideline then there is definitely a conflict. Please keep me updated with the goings ons. Juicestain09 20:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Challenges I made the multiplayer challenges page and named it Challenges (Multiplayer) because they are only called "Challenges" in the game. This is also the case for the single player challenges, which is why I changed that name to Challenges (Single Player). That way, due to the same name for different things, disambiguation was utilized. RE:Seriously? In a single awnser, no. It was good for a chuckle or two, no? Nah, seriously. The idea struck me as useful at the time, then I edited it a bit for laughs, but it's not really useful at all, no. Deleting it would be a good plan anyway. Also, no, I have never heard of "no shrine for vandals" or whatever. I don't leisurely browse the GTAwiki's rules/policies. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help? Hey, could you help me with a new article I started for the Read Dead community? I'm new to the wiki and need a little help to get things started since most people don't know about the page. It's called Red Dead Wishlist. Thanks.SilentnElite 02:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hello Gboyers, this is Dmcthunder999 here! I was just wanting to ask if you could make me and admin of The Red Dead Redemption Wikia? I am a major fan of Red dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare, i have both for my PS3 and have completed either, hunted every animal, gotten up to $10,000 in-game money, been everywhere on the map, unlocked all of the costumes, and completed all stranger missions. I feel that with administrative powers, I could clean up this wiki. I check this wiki regularly (hourly) and use it for many resources. I feel that since i am on so often, i could keep a good eye on the users to prevent vandalism and whatnot. Just askin for the sake of the Red Dead Redemption wiki! :) -Dmcthunder999 c u later Hi Gboyers I was wondering if you knew how to get into Fort Mercer in Undead nightmare as I need the blunderbuss to start working on Undead hunter.jball149 01:04, October 23, 2015 (UTC)